


Morning

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Alpha Elias and Omega Adam in the morning, cuddles and sleepy sex.





	

There was nothing like the smell of the two of them.

Elias scented along Adam’s neck, pressing kisses as he sniffed their combined smell and hummed his approval while his omega slept.

There would never been a better scent in all his life.

Elias felt himself growing harder as he burrowed closer, tightening his hold and pressing kisses now wherever he roamed.

A deep sigh and the sweet smell of slick made him growl, scenting Adam’s curls.

“So early?” Adam teased, waking now, and turning to kiss him.

He tasted sour, like whatever he’d drank the night before, but Elias dipped his tongue in deeper for more as he ground himself against his omega’s backside.

“Never too early,” he mumbled as he parted them, moving back just enough to dip his fingers in.

Adam sighed, wiggling back against his hand. “Alpha,” he teased, “I’m always ready.”

Elias bit at his chin and he laughed, rolling onto his back seeming to enjoy the growl he received in response.

“Omegas are not supposed to be in charge,” Elias grumbled, sitting up and looming as Adam opened his legs.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Adam teased, guiding his cock down while thrusting up to meet him.

The first touch inside was always like coming home, warm and all his. He growled as Adam touched his face, “Adam, don’t.”

Adam smiled, “I like to see your face, Curly.”

Elias blushed as he bottomed out, the two of them pressed so close together as Adam lifted to rest on his shoulders. He struggled to keep still, letting Adam kiss him softly.

“Mine.”

The word went through him every single time, spurring on his thrusts and animalistic rutting while Adam groaned in approval.

He stroked his omega through, mouth on Adam’s neck biting down hard as he felt the tightening of muscle when Adam orgasmed.

Elias thrust faster, holding tighter till he spilled inside Adam’s bite never failing to make his eyes well up in tears.

Adam claimed him.

Every time Adam claimed him.

It was not a very omegalike thing to do and not very alphalike thing for him to enjoy it so much.

He pressed his hand against the neck of Adam’s neck as he licked at the wound, coming down from his orgasm to let Adam settle on the bed.

The scent was even better right after they’d mated, raw and so strong Elias wanted to drown in it. He sniffed at Adam’s neck now, his chest, and down his belly.

“Good morning,” Adam ran his fingers through Elias’s hair, making him almost purr.

He lifted his head and smiled.

“Good morning.”

It always was.


End file.
